Aladdin
Enchanted Forest His hovel |status = Alive |group = Saviors |gender = Male |occupation = Genie Thief |species = Human |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Dark brown |portrayedby= Deniz Akdeniz |firstappearance = The Savior |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke}} Prince Aladdin, also known as the Diamond in the Rough, formerly known as the Savior and briefly as the Genie of Agrabah, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the sixth season and is portrayed by guest star Deniz Akdeniz. Aladdin is based on Alaeddin and the second JinniThe exact spelling varies, depending on the translation; this article uses the spelling found in the first English translation of the "Aladdin" story, from the third volume of The Supplemental Nights to the Thousand Nights and a Night with Notes Anthropological and Explanatory (1887) by Richard Francis Burton, which uses "Alaeddin" rather than "Aladdin", and "Jinni" and "Jinn" rather than "genie" from the "Aladdin" fairytale, and Aladdin and the genie from the Disney film Aladdin. He is also an allusion to Ali Baba from "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves". History At some point, Aladdin becomes a prince. At a later period in time, Aladdin develops a hand tremor because of his role as the Savior. He ends up taking refuge in a desert hideout, where an Oracle looks after him. A messenger from a kingdom comes to seek help from the Savior, but Jafar incinerates the man, before knocking the Oracle unconscious and confronting Aladdin himself. After Jafar taunts the Savior for his greatly weakened state, Aladdin asks him to kill him and get it over with, however, Jafar instead wishes to savor the pain he is in now. Jafar goes on to recall how they met and how this left him with the impression that Aladdin had honor, which he finds ironic considering Aladdin's current role as the Savior requires him to be needlessly selfless to the point of exhaustion. As Aladdin takes in these words silently, Jafar stresses the most deadly and inevitable outcome for all Saviors, in that none of them end up with happy endings. Jafar takes his leave after this by snidely telling Aladdin to "take care", to which Aladdin's hand tremor begins shaking violently on its own. Eventually, Aladdin succumbs to temptation and uses the shears to stop his impending death, which no longer makes him the Savior. When Agrabah has fallen, he flees to the Enchanted Forest, where at some point, he is whisked away to another realm by one of the Dark Curses. }} Aladdin spends time with Jasmine at the diner, where she attempts to persuade him into helping Agrabah even though he's not the Savior anymore. He refuses to consider it and then leaves without telling her where he is going. With intentions of running away, he breaks into a car and pockets a wallet, just as Emma tracks him down. She shows him the repaired town sign, which she damaged by crashing her car into after trying to flee Storybrooke because she was too scared to accept her role as Savior. Aladdin asks what he should do instead of running away, and Emma suggests he can face the people he disappointed and take responsibility for his mistakes. He admits feeling guilty for Agrabah's demise, with no idea how to begin fixing things, since he doesn't know what actually happened there. After Emma tells him to find out what caused Agrabah's fall, Aladdin makes up with Jasmine and learns from her that Agrabah mysteriously disappeared during her trip back from a neighboring kingdom. When a pregnant Belle wishes to flee to the Enchanted Forest to get away from Mr. Gold, she and Zelena enlist Aladdin's help to fetch the Sorcerer's wand from the pawnshop. Jasmine objects to the plan because she wants Aladdin to focus on finding Agrabah, but Zelena points out that Aladdin owes a favor since it's his fault the shears have since ended up in Mr. Gold's hands. With convincing from Belle, Aladdin breaks into the shop while Mr. Gold is spinning in the backroom. He becomes distracted looking at the strands of gold that Mr. Gold has spun, but manages to hide before the man notices him. Aladdin finds the wand in a drawer, and before leaving, he also takes a genie lamp with him as well. After the wand is given to Belle, he and Jasmine take a stroll on the streets. Jasmine is impressed by Aladdin's heroism in helping a friend in need, which makes her regret how caught up she got about the mission with Agrabah. He believes it's good she cares about her kingdom and then gives her the genie lamp. Jasmine asks if the lamp still holds the same genie that Aladdin once knew, however, he confirms his "old pal" has moved on and that perhaps whoever is in it now can help her instead. After Jasmine summons the genie out, only to find there is no one in the lamp, Aladdin willingly becomes a genie by clasping the genie bracelets on himself. He decides that being one is not such a terrible fate if, either way, he can help Jasmine. Once Aladdin is turned into a genie, he is sent into the lamp. Unknown to Aladdin, the Evil Queen kidnaps Jasmine and steals the lamp from her, making her the owner of the lamp. In a face-off against the heroes, the Queen summons out Aladdin and uses a wish to grant Emma's wish of having never been the Savior. Aladdin hesitates for a moment, but apologizes because he cannot disobey the command, before fulfilling the wish, which causes Emma to disappear. The Queen relocates to the mayor's office, where she has Aladdin make her an appletini, and coyly suggests that they can "explore" their master-genie relationship. He rebuffs her advances by placing the appletini in her hand, but when she attempts to flirt with him again in front of Regina, he openly expresses disgust at her insinuations. After giving Regina her appletini, the Queen tells Aladdin to make her another one. Regina, instead of being won over by the Queen, reveals that because they are one and the same person, she is also a master of the lamp, meaning she can make wishes too. She uses the second wish to be taken to where Emma is, which Aladdin gladly grants. During David's duel with the Queen, he becomes the lamp's new owner and uses a wish to give the Queen exactly what she deserves. Aladdin grants the wish, but nothing happens, seemingly because of the wish's double meaning. After the Queen retreats when Jasmine, Hook, and Henry show up, David forfeits the lamp to Jasmine so she can use it to find Agrabah. Henry bids farewell to Aladdin and Jasmine, but Aladdin insists they will be back. He then hands Henry a scarab to give to Emma, stating that the item is a gift from one Savior to another. With Aladdin's support, Jasmine makes her first wish to bring both of them to Agrabah. With Jasmine's first wish granted, she and Aladdin are taken to the Enchanted Forest, with the ring containing Agrabah appearing in Jasmine's pocket, although neither of them notices this. After days of fruitlessly searching for Agrabah, Aladdin suspects the wish didn't work as intended and suggests to Jasmine that she can make a new home in Storybrooke. He hints that perhaps they can be together there as well, and Jasmine is momentarily drawn in by the idea before she rebuffs him by walking away to continue her search. Frustrated, Aladdin questions how many times she is going to reject him and even asks what she is so afraid of, to which Jasmine denies she is afraid and accuses him of having an inflated ego. When Aladdin tries to convince her otherwise, Jasmine pulls away, causing the ring to drop from her pocket. Jasmine believes the wish returned the ring to her as a reminder of how she failed her people, and as she wipes away her tears, she spots a rowboat, which prompts her into deciding to be rid of the lamp for good. As Aladdin rows out to sea, Jasmine tells him to paddle further before she wishes him free and disposes of the lamp. He stops rowing to caution her about the rough waters and the possibility they may both drown if the boat goes overboard since they can't swim, while Jasmine thinks he is making excuses and then asks him to hand her the oars so she can row instead. Before Aladdin can do this, he sees a kraken's tentacle reaching for Jasmine and pushes her out of its way. After they fend off the kraken, the Nautilus surfaces from underwater and Hook invites them aboard. Having lost the chance to get kraken's blood to use for returning to Emma in Storybrooke, Hook asks if Jasmine can wish him home, but Aladdin objects, explaining that it likely won't work since the wish to find Agrabah did nothing for them. Aladdin is stunned by Jasmine's admission that Jafar is responsible for Agrabah's disappearance, but accepts her reasons when she reveals she is terrified of the sorcerer, who took everything from her. Later, Jasmine secretly confesses to Hook that she feels she doesn't deserve Aladdin's love because of her failings with Agrabah. Aladdin, curious about Jasmine's chat with the pirate, asks Hook if the princess mentioned him. In response, Hook notes that Aladdin and Jasmine are obviously in love with each other and are terrible at communicating. When the Nautilus begins flooding with water, Jasmine uses her second wish to take all of them to a nearby island, where she, Aladdin and Hook part ways from Nemo's crew, before finding Ariel, who possesses the lamp housing Jafar. Confident that she can defeat Jafar with three heroes by her side, Jasmine summons out Jafar, but this allows the sorcerer to break his genie curse. Aladdin, along with Ariel and Hook, are knocked out by Jafar's magic, but Jasmine defeats the sorcerer by turning him into a staff. Rather than using the third wish to restore Agrabah or free Aladdin, Jasmine kisses Aladdin to evoke the power of true love, causing Agrabah's revival and the undoing of Aladdin's genie curse. }} }} }} Magical Abilities Former Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *His casting call name was "Sinbad". **Sinbad the Sailor is also a well-known character from One Thousand and One Nights. *The casting call describes him as "a 30-something Middle Eastern/Arabic or Northern African male to play a roguishly charming and quick-witted hero who knows the power of kindness but as of late has lost faith in his ability to lead his people". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Mirza wears similar prince attire to Disney's Aladdin. *Aladdin tells Jasmine, "I could show you the world", referencing the song "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin. *After Aladdin and Princess Jasmine become a couple, Aladdin wears similar prince attire to his Disney counterpart.File:621JasmineAladdin.png |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *When Jasmine is in Mary Margaret's apartment with Emma and the others, discussing a plan to find Aladdin, Aladdin's fez is sitting on the table.File:605MyPartNow.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}fr:Aladdin nl:Aladdin ru:Аладдин Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Royalty Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Agrabah Characters Category:Magic Users